


Lotor Baby

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron Holiday Series [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lotor misinterprets Lance's Christmas list.





	Lotor Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NB_Mononoke_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Mononoke_Lily/gifts).



> Requested by the lovely Laura~ (and also beta'd by her, hehe)  
>  _Santa Baby song au with LanceLot cause just yes. Cause lets be real, Lotor would always be spoiling Lance (with trinkets and such lol) ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_  
>  This was fun!!  
> Please enjoy~

“No peeking,” Lotor whispered lowly, his warm breath stirring the hairs just above Lance’s ear and tickling his skin. Lance wanted to argue that it was impossible to peek – what with the blindfold tied securely around his head – but he remained silent, allowing Lotor to lead him where he would. “Going through the door,” Lotor informed and Lance figured. He could hear the fountain gurgle and splash in the center of the circular driveway.

“My present’s outside?” Lance asked, quirking a brow.

“Shh, it’s a surprise,” Lotor hushed him, his long fingers sliding down from Lance’s shoulders to firmly grasp his elbows in order to better steer him. “Three big steps.”

Behind the blindfold, Lance rolled his eyes. He’d been to his boyfriend’s palatial home more times than he could count. _Of course_ he knew how many steps there were. But he allowed Lotor to ease him down, counting each until they were at ground level.

“Okay,” Lotor breathed, a hand sneaking up to untie the sash. “You can look now.”

Lance blinked as the bright midday sun warmed his face and nearly blinded him. But once his eyes adjusted, he caught sight of his present. “Oh…my…”

“Do you like it?” Lotor asked, gaze darting between Lance and the gorgeous, fully restored antique convertible parked just in front of them, adorned with a huge sapphire bow, which complimented its powder blue paint job.

“I…” Lance was speechless. The car was gorgeous, like something out of a movie. It looked to be about the same year as the one his rich Great Aunt took out for drives every Sunday after church. Drives with which she’d occasionally take him and maybe a few of his siblings or cousins along. “Lotor…this-”

“It’s a Fifty-Four,” he said, adjusting his cufflinks. “Quite rare, I might add.”

Lance gaped. “This is really for me?”

He knew Lotor was loaded. He was the only son of one of the richest men on the planet – in the universe, probably – but he’d never treated Lance to something so ridiculously expensive before. Partly because Lance had never asked, but mostly because Lance was different. He’d told him that from the very beginning. He wasn’t like the others he’d played around with in the past. Lance was special.

“Of course,” Lotor answered, smoothing down the front of his suit. “But that’s not all.”

“Not…all…?” Lance raised his brows. Sure, it was Christmas – not that one could tell in the sweltering heat of the Miami afternoon – but this one gift was already too much. How could Lotor have more for him?

“Here you are,” Lotor said, producing a stocking from inside in suit jacket. He handed it to Lance, who peeked inside. It was filled with papers and envelopes. “I wasn’t sure what amounts you desired, so they’re blank. Fill them in as you see fit.”

Lance’s jaw dropped. There had to be at least a hundred blank checks in there, all signed by Lotor and made out to him. “Lotor-”

“And there’s this, of course.” He reached inside and pulled out an envelope. “I couldn’t fit the property in the stocking,” he began with a chuckle, “but here’s the deed.”

“That deed?” Lance echoed, eyes going wide because – what??

“To your lovely new vacation home,” Lotor clarified. “It’s not beachfront, but it is ocean view,” he went on. “It’s located in Cárdenas, about a twenty-six minute drive from Varadero.” He noticed that Lance was still staring dumbly at the stocking. “I’m sorry it’s quite a hike, but at such short notice-”

“Lotor,” he interrupted, blinking slowly. “What _is_ all this?”

“Why, they’re your gifts,” Lotor answered, frowning slightly. “The ones you asked for.”

“The ones I…” Lance was at a loss. He’d never asked Lotor for anything remotely this expensive.

“I’ll admit that a few of the items were impossible to procure,” Lotor went on, clearly not picking up on Lance’s confusion. “But I followed your list as best I could.”

Now Lance knew something was up. He hadn’t given Lotor a list at all. Sure, they’d discussed things they wanted for Christmas – and, wow, that cashmere sweater Lance bought was starting to look mighty cheap at this moment – but a car, a vacation home, and blank checks certainly weren’t mentioned.

“Lotor…” he began carefully. “Don’t get me wrong. Everything you’ve given me, with the exception of the checks, is wonderful and I’m blown away, but…” He swallowed. “What made you think I wanted all of this?”

Lotor drew his brows down and narrowed his eyes at Lance as if trying to see if he was being fooled. After a moment, he spoke. “You asked me for these,” he said. “When we went to that club with your friends.” He wet his lips. “I was made to believe you were holding back from being with other men and that you thought you deserved to be rewarded.”

It took a moment, but suddenly it clicked. A few weeks earlier, Lance had invited Lotor to join him, along with his friends, for a fun night of Holiday-themed karaoke at his favorite bar. But Lotor had left to answer a phone call right after Hunk and Pidge’s off-key rendition of _The Twelve Pains of Christmas_.

Lance hadn’t even noticed he’d returned until he was almost done singing…

 _Santa Baby_.

“Oh, God.” Lance’s eyes went wide. He’d had a few drinks that night and changed the words slightly. And when he spotted his boyfriend, he winked as he crooned, ‘Lotor Baby,’ into the mic. “You thought…”

“You were singing your list,” Lotor finished for him. “Odd, but, then again,” he smirked, “You’ve always been a little different.”

“Oh, Baby, no, I-” Lance cut himself off with a nervous little laugh. “Are you telling me you’ve never heard that song before?” he asked and Lotor – looking rather unimpressed – shook his head. “Eartha Kitt? Madonna?” he questioned and received the same response. “Sweet plantains…”

Lotor pursed his lips. “I’m beginning to think I’ve misinterpreted something,” he mused.

“Lotor.” Lance closed the distance between them, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s chest. “I love these gifts, but…I don’t want you to think for a minute that I need any of them to be happy,” he said. “You make me plenty happy on your own.”

“I see…” Lotor took a step back and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box. “Then I don’t supposed you’ll-”

“What is that?” Lance’s eyes zeroed in on the classic shape. His ears weren’t pierced and necklaces and bracelets came in much longer containers. There was only one thing that could be inside of that box.

“Going by the lyrics,” Lotor began, opening the small case and revealing a gorgeous engagement ring with the name ‘Tiffany & Co’ written on the black satin behind it. “I sincerely hope you didn’t mean on the phone-”

Lance didn’t let him finish. He wrapped his arms around him, nearly knocking the ring out of his hand, and crushed their lips together. After a moment, he pulled back, panting.

“I…take it…you don’t want me to return this?” Lotor managed, equally winded.

Lance shook his head vigorously. “No,” he gasped. “I…um…if you got that, does that mean…?” he let it hang, wanting Lotor to confirm it before he jumped to any conclusions.

“Oddly enough,” Lotor said, studying the ring in his palm. “This was the one gift on your list I’d already planned on getting.” His gaze flitted to Lance. “So…” He got down ont one knee. “Lance Rogelio Delmar Fernández-McClain, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Lance brought a hand to his mouth. And, boy, did he need to give this man more than just that sweater. But he lowered his hand and smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

“Use your words,” Lotor said. “I think it’s apparent that I need to be told things directly.” He chuckled.

“Yes!” Lance launched himself at Lotor, knocking him onto the ground and peppering his face with kisses.

Later, when the two were sitting in the back of the convertible, Lotor lazily combing through Lance’s hair and Lance admiring his new ring – which fit perfectly, by the way – Lotor spoke, “Would you like me to return the car…and the duplex?” he asked.

Lance bit his lip, wriggling in his boyfriend’s – _fiancé’s_ – hold until they were facing each other. “I already told you that I don’t need them to be happy. But…if you want me to keep them, I won’t fight you. You really put a lot of thought into them.”

“Good.” Lotor grinned. “Because I booked us a flight for tomorrow and I’d hate to cancel it.”

“You…” Lance sat up. “You booked us a flight?”

“Well, I bought the house sight unseen, but I figured you’d want to give it your approval.” He shrugged, like spending tens of thousands of dollars on gifts and then also buying plane tickets to Cuba wasn’t ridiculous.

Rich people.

Lance made a huge show of thinking if over. “I suppose,” he sighed and then snickered, which turned into a full on fit of giggles when Lotor planted several kisses up his neck, nibbling just under is ear – it was his weak spot! “It’ll be nice to introduce you to my parents.”

Lotor pulled back, his brows drawn down in confusion. “They have already met me.”

“No,” Lance began. “They’ve met Lotor my boyfriend,” he corrected. “They need to meet Lotor my fiancé.” He beamed. “Now, Lotor Baby, I think we have plenty of time before we need to start packing, right?” He nodded. “What say we go back inside and I let you hurry down my chimney, hmm?”

Lotor frowned. “Is this another trick or do you mean-”

“Oh, never mind!” Lance threw out with an exasperated huff, and then grabbed his fiancé’s hand and dragged him into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, aww. Maybe Lotor doesn't know the song because he's actually an alien! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
